


Teke Teke

by grayspider1974



Series: Ivar's World [10]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Other, inspired by Japanese urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayspider1974/pseuds/grayspider1974
Summary: In which Ivar terrifies a Japanese commuter





	Teke Teke

**Author's Note:**

> The Teke Teke is a Japanese urban legend, but since it is inextricably tied to the rail and subway system it is probably not ancient. "Shonagon" is however named after the authoress of The Pillow Book, written at about the same time as the Eddas.

Shonagon clutched her umbrella and peered into the mist that shrouded the train station. It was chilly, and already getting dark and although the light rail system that served the Kyoto suburbs was famously safe and efficient, she felt a little bit uneasy, and the bag of groceries that she carried was hurting her arm. She heard a strange clicking noise behind her, as though someone had just taken her photograph..TEKE!  
She turned, but no one could be seen in the fog...TEKE...TEKE...  
The sound paused, then resumed at a faster pace...TEKE...TEKE...TEKE...TEKE...It reminded her of an urban legend that she had heard, of the gruesome ghost of a woman who had been cut in half after being thrown in the path of an oncoming train. It was a silly story, and she had laughed when she first heard it, but to her shock and horror she saw that there was indeed a figure crawling towards her...TEKE...TEKE...TEKE...TEKE...but it was not a woman that she saw, but a young man who looked like a foreigner. He was wearing leather clothes and his black hair was partly shaved and partly plaited in neat cornrows that looked rather like black electrical cords and as he approached Shonagon she was struck first by his delicate, almost manga-like facial features and then by the intense blueness of his eyes which almost seemed to glow...TEKE...TEKE...TEKE...TEKE...He stopped briefly, grimacing as though in pain and Shonagon saw that he had very fine, white teeth and would have been a very handsome young man if he was not clearly quite mad. He glowered up at Shonagon, and snapped "Vet du ikke hvem eg er?"  
Shonagon did not know what language he was speaking, but he sounded quite menacing, so as the train hove into the station she got up and hurried away from him, her shoes making their own genteel clicking noises on the pavement.  
"Eg er Ivar Banlaus!" the stranger called after her "Eg er Ivar Banlaus!" This was followed by a weird, mocking laugh. It was not until Shonagon was on the commuter train and the doors had slid shut that she realized that the bag with her groceries had been left on the bench at the station. She clicked her tongue in frustration...TEKE!


End file.
